The present invention relates to determination of protocol used for communication with a device connected to enable communication.
Generally, network systems are built so that various devices are connected thereto so as to enable communication to a network. These network systems include a management device for managing various devices. When the management device communicates with the various devices through the network, a predetermined protocol, for example, the SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) is used.
Recently, it has become important to secure security for network communication. For the above-mentioned SNMP, the new SNMPv3 (version 3) having a security function was created, and some devices are compatible with the SNMPv3.